The End? A HyperPhineas Story!
Hyper and Phineas start to question their relationship when Phineas is hanging out with Isabella too long and Hyper is with Pierre too long. Soon the two break-up.,...... Songs Wouldn't Change A Thing by Phineas and Hyper Does He Like Her/Him? by Phineas and Hyper Will We Ever Be Back Together?! by Phineas and Hyper When He's Kissing Me by Hyper Does He Care? by Hyper You and Me by Phineas and Hyper Things Will Never Be The Same by Phineas ~Phineas' POV~ I wake with a start in the middle of the night. I turn at the clock which blinks in bright green bold numbers,3:00. I slump back in my bed. I cant actually remember what I dreamt that woke me but I know it was something that I might regret remembering. Trying to get back to sleep I close my eyes but to no avail, reopen them. I groan . Then turn to Ferb. Who is awake probably because of me. Ferb smiles. "You know you mumble and thrust in your sleep?" he asks. I dig my body deep in my bed. "I do?" I ask. "Yes,you do.......I know what you were dreaming about." Ferb says. "R-really? What?" I ask. "Isabella tried to kiss you but you kept on resisting. But then she knocks you out and kisses you. Sooo unlike her........anyways it was just a dream." Ferb says, I stare off in space remembering the dream. I shake my head. "I only like Isabella as a friend! Plus she has Pierre and I have Hyper! And I'm totally happy!" I say reushering Ferb. "Phineas...........Pierre broke up with Isabella.......Hyper told me yesterday that Isabella called her crying about breaking up with Pierre......she's coming back home today." Ferb says. "Oh....really? That's horrible......." I say, a little sad for Isabella. Ferb turns back around. "Try to get back to sleep. If you cant then, I'm right here." Ferb calls over his shoulder to me. I close my eyes and soak in what he had told me about and believe it or not here comes another dream. ~Ferb's POV~ I wake up at 9:00 O' Clock in the morning Phineas right next to me,sound asleep. Last night he was having a dream I really don't remeber what he dreamt,but anyways I took him into my bed. He's a heavy sleeper so it was no problem carrying him without waking him. Then I see him start to stir. He opens his eyes and stares at me for a short period of time. "Ferb?" he finally says,"What am I doing in your bed?" he asks. "I put you in here. You were thrusting again so I decided to take you in and comfort you. Soon it worked and you stopped. You may thank me now." I joke. Phineas laughs. "I had a dream that Isabella was making me cheat on Hyper. While Pierre was focing Hyper to like him. And everything was.......strange and messed up..." Phineas explains. "Sounds more like a nightmare to me." I say. Phineas grins slightly. "Yeah." he says quietly. I stare across the street and watch Isabella come over to our house. " "Uhh Phineas,Isabella is here." I say climbing out of bed and staring out the window. "Ohh-Snap!" Phineas says. I then watch Charissa come out of her house and flip her hair. I nearly melt atr that scene. We then jump into our normal attire and rush downstairs. ~Isabella's POV~ I see Phineas land unsteadily at the bottom of the stairs. I stifle a laugh. Ferb then jumps 3 steps ahead and opens the door ahead of someone. Charrisa walks through the door. "Oh hi Ferb!" she greets kissing him. I frown. I remember when Pierre and I used to do that. Phineas then walks up to me. "Hi Isabella. I heard what happenmed with you and Pierre in Paris. Tough love,huh?" he says. "Yeah. He told me that since he'll be moving back to Paris he doesn't think that our relationship will survive so we broke-up." I sob throwing myself onto Phineas. But in the corner of my eye I see Hyper stand in the doorway shocked. ~Hyper's POV~ You wanna know my POV! I can't believe Isabella actually kissed my boyfriend! Yeah sure she just broke up with Pierre! Why did she just throw her pinky self onto Phineas! I run away Phineas chasing after me. "Wait! Hyper It's not what you thought!" Phineas screams. I run into my room and sob on my bed. How could Isabella do such a thing?! ~Phineas' POV~ I know Hyper probably thought we were kissing! But we were'nt! I swear to God we weren't! Isabella was just trying to get some sypathy. When I run after Hyper she just keeps on going. "Hyper! Hyper stop!" I yell after her. But then she runs into her house. Isabella then catches up to me. And when she speaks instead of hearing forgiveness all I hear is hatered and angryness. "You!" I growl. "Phineas I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-" Isabella studders. "Go." I say quietly closing my eyes in anger. "What?" she says in barely a whisper. "GO!" I yell thrusting my body in her direction. I glare at her harder than I ever glared at anyone ever before. She looks on terrified of me and runs off. I then noticed what I just did. I fell like such a jerk. I slump to the ground. Then black. ~Isabella's POV~ Phineas just yelled at me?! He was angry I could tell. If he was any angrier he would explode. He scared me a little too as he gave me a death glare. Then I hear a knock at my door. "Come in!" I yell. Phineas then walks in to my bedroom with a boquet of flowers. "Phineas?" I say confused. "Izzy......quiet....I'm sorry for what I did just then so I want to make it up to you....." he then leans in to kiss me. Then I wake-up. It was all a dream. But then there was a real knock at my door. "Come in!" I yell. "Hey Izzy." Hyper says. "Hyper?!" I scream. "Umm mom you can leave now!" I say signaling her. She then leaves. "I didn't know you would even talk to me." I say in disbelief. "Well before I hate you for life I want to know........why did you kiss Phineas?" she asks. "I didn't kiss him!" I say. "You didn't?!" Hyper says in shock. "Yeah! He was only comforting me! You know because of Pierre!" I explain. "Oh-I'm soo sorry for acusing you!" Hyper apologizes hugging me. "It's ok." I say. "Hey we're girls we're really jelous!" I say. We then laugh. ~Phineas' POV~ "I-I just don't understand Ferb!" I scream through the phone. "Phineas.....calm down.......Hyper knows you would never cheat on her." Ferb says. "But she just ran away! I didn't know what to do! God I'm so stupid!" I groan. "Phineas!!!!! Pull yourself together!!!!! You are NOT stupid!!!!" Ferb shouts at me feircly. "Sorry Ferb......for laying this all on you." I apologize. "It's ok, Phineas. I'm your brother, it's what I'm here for!" Ferb says. "Look Phineas,Charissa and I are almost home. I'll see you in about 10 minutes! Later!" Ferb says "Bye." I say closing my phone and tossing it on my bed. When I look out the window Hyper is walking toward my house,she's smiling,good sign right? I rush to open the door. "Hey Phineas! Sorry for running off!" she apologizes. "It's ok....I know." I reply. "Sooo.....akward....." she says then giggles. I laugh. I then pull her in and kiss her. I then suddenly hear a car coming down the street,I close my eyes,I know what's gonna happen. Mom then pulls into the driveway and she looks shocked at the sight. Ferb eyes me and Charissa smiles. Candace folds her arms,"BUSTED!" she mouths. I then let go of Hyper. "Wow!" we both say. "MOM! MOM! Did yah see that?!!! PHINEAS KISSED A GIRL AND IT'S NOT ME OR YOU!!!" Candace shouts. "HEY!" I yell,offended. "You are sooooooo busted!!!!!!" she grins. "Phineas,can I have a second with you please?": I hear my mom say. I eye Ferb and Hyper, then follow her. ~Hyper's POV~ I eye Phineas as he follows his mom and disappears behind the house. I feel sooo bad for him. "Wow! That just happended right?!" Charissa says shocked. "Yep." Ferb replies. "We better go after him! Come on guys!" "What?!" I say, "We're gonna spy on them?" "Exactly." Ferb replies taking off. Me and Charissa look at each other then follow him. "Phineas......I don't know which one I'm more disappointed of. That you never told me you were dating Hyper for that long or that you kissed her on the lips." I overhear his mom say. "I've done it before! I always do! I always kiss Hyper!" Phineas shouts. "Do NOT raise your voice at me yound man!" she growls. "How long?" she asks. "2 months." Phineas replies flatly. "2 months?" she repeats. Phineas nods. "Get in the house." she commands. They then leave the backyard and into the house up to his bedroom. Ferb looks at all of us. "Come on!" he whispers opening the screen door for me and Charissa. We then walk up the stairs and to a close distance to the bedroom door. "Why did you keep this from me?!" she laughs. "Non of your business! Cause! I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA GO ALL ANNOYING MOM ON ME!" Phineas yells storming off. He doesn't notice us on the way out. Mom then runs after him. I look at Ferb and Charissa worriedly. Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works